Closer the family?
by gleerox
Summary: Will and emma were devastated when they found out they couldnt have children. They decide to foster some of the new directions with troubled pasts. what will go down in teh house of new directions x?
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Will were devastated when they found out they could'nt have kids they were devastated. Emma has always wanted to be a mother so they decided to Foster. They decided to foster 12 kids!

Ok so i know ive tried this before but t didnt work out! In my last one there were to many characters so this time a picked my 12 favourite glee kids :)))

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman /Jake Puckerman – Puck is three years older then jake. There father left shortly after jake was born. There mom killed herself when puck was 8 and Jake was 5. They are quite close and Puck likes to look out for his little bro :) Puck was 9 when they were fostered and jake was6

Sam Evans and Quinn Evans – I know QUINN EVANS but i cant help but love these guys as brother and sister. Sam is 2 years older then Quinn. There mom and dad dgot devorced when Sam was 5 and Quinn was 3. There dad lost his job and house and was trying to Raise two kids with 30 dollars a week. They were then sent ot live with there mom who remarried and became an actress. She wanted the life of Sucess,fame,concerts,Movies and cash. She originally put Sam and quinn into a foster home for a year so she could focus on her acting but after landing the main role in a movie she signed off the papers to give away custody of her children. (sam was 6 when they were fostered and quinn was 4)

Rachel Berry – This is a sad one :'( rachels mom had her when she was only 16. She tried very hard to raise her but with no job or financial suppost from anyone she decided to hand them over for adoption. She was later adopted by a Woman called Maria who devolped cancer. She then died leaving rachel back in foster care!

Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel – Kurts mom died when he was young and Finns dad. There parents met when finn and kurt were 3 and got married. At the age of eight they were killed in a house fire while the boys were at school. (fostered at the age of 5)

Artie and Blaine Abrahams – There parents died in a car accident when the twins were 5. Blaine wasnt injured but artie became paralysed from teh waist down. (fostered by will and emma at the age of 7)

Brittany Pierce – Brittan ywas taken into foster care at the age of eight after her mother was proved unfit to take care of a child. (fostered by will and emma at the age of 9)

Santana Lopez – Her dad was arrested for drug dealing when she was 6. Her mom died during santana's birth. ( fostered by will and emma at teh age of 8)

Mercedes jones – Her parents gave her up for adoption after having her (fostered at the age of 3)

PAIRINGS!

-Quinn and Puck

- Finn and Rachel

- Sam and mercedes

-kurt and blaine

-santana and Brittany

Okay let me know what you think ;) nxt chapter up soon!


	2. Shopping!

Puck! Quinn yelled waking the whole house up. "Not again" Emma sighed as she turned around to the clock on her and wills bedside table. 6:30! That was way to early. Sundays is her only day off. Weekdays she works as a guidance counceller in The local school Mckinley High. On Saturdays she runs and wedding planner shop. Yes she works two jobs and so does her husband but thats how it works if you wanna foster 12 kids. "Will it's your turn honey I sorted them out last night" Emma says from under their navy duvet trying to block out the sound of arguing from the floor above. "I know" Will groaned ripping the warm covers of his chilly body and storming up the 2nd set of stairs. This was going too far. Yes when Will and Emma adopted the kids they did expect some arguing but this was unreal. Every day Will or Emma or some of the other kids would have to pull Quinn and Puck of each other. They just never stop fighting. The rest of the kids are fine. Sometimes Kurt and Rachel argue over which Broadway classic the families going to what on movie nights and Sometimes Sam and Finn argue about who's gonna walk the dog but Quinn and Puck OH GOD!

Wills Pov

This is getting out of hand i thought as a stomp up the stairs. I just don't get it. I know Quinns one of the younger kids in the house but still. Pucks 16 and Quinn's almost 15. You'd think they'd be over the arguing by now but No! To be fair it is usually pucks fault. Yeah its expected for them to wind each other up but Puck just knows how to push Quinn's Buttons and Quinn gets annoyed so easily."What's going on here" I yell trying to Be heard over the arguing between Quinn and Puck. I could barely keep a straight face when I saw what was going on. Quinn Was standing at the bathroom door in a towel yelling at Puck who was on the floor laughing. "Look what Puck did" Quinn shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom then throwing a bottle of shampoo at me. I opened the bottle and sticky gold liquid came out. "he replaced my Shampoo with maple syrup" Quinn yelled. I paused for a moment trying to decide what i should do next. Should i give out to Puck or laugh. Before i could decide Quinn began talking again "and that's not even the worst part "she cries and she removes the towel from her head. She actually used it! "Quinn" I groan as I notice the sticky golden syrup all over her hair. "Do you have any idea how long this will take to get out" Quinn shouts. "Im going to be the laughing stock and .." "Quinn calm down" I tell her. I turn my attention to Puck who is still laughing. "Come on Puck i thought you were past winding Quinn up at this stage" I Say glaring at him. " yeah i thought i was over it too but nope way too fun" He laughs and turns to walk into his room. "not so fast Puck" I state pulling him back by his top. "Oww watch it the puckster has a date later today" he yellss shrugging me off him. " well actually the Puckster wont have time for his date because after he's finished Helping Quinn get all that syrup out of his hair he is going to clean all 6 bathrooms in this house untill they are spotless and if Emma doesn't approve of the then you'll have to do them over again" I smile. "Will noooo please c'mon don't you ever remember being a kid?" Puck groaned. "Yeah and I also remember being glad after being sent to clean the bathrooms because I learned my lesson and never miss behaved again!" i say sarcasticly . "Now C'mon Noah go help Quinn get cleaned up" I grin turning around to go back to bed. "C'mon Noah" Quinn Mimicked. "Dont you start" Puck sighed. I crawled back into the bed with Emma. "what was going on?" she asked in a sleepy voice not even bothering to open her eyes. "Oh i don't know something about mayple syrup" I sigh before drifting into a peaceful quiet sleep.

Emma's pov

My alarm clock went off like it does every Sunday at exactly 10 O'Clock. I put on my Light blue dressing gown and matching slippers i got off Kurt for Christmas and go down the stairs. Most of the kids are already up. "Morning everyone" I smile as I open the curtains in the living room. "good morning" Rachel and Kurt stated happily as she and Kurt Continued watching the sound of Music for about the 3rd time this week. "Morning"Puck growled not so happily. "Noah why are you brushing Quinn's hair" I ask curiously. "and why" I ask sniffing around "why does Quinn smell like Maple syrup" I ask. "No reason" Puck says with a guilt toned voice. I chose to believe him to avoid another argument." Morning boys" I say as I pass Sam and Finn who are playing call of duty (surprise surprise) Neither of them bothered to look up." Emmmm... Hello boys can you here me" I ask."One second Emma I'm just about to kick Sam's ass" Finn grinned. "You wish big guy" Sam laughs. I quickly walk away from that because I do not want to be around when that game is over. "Artie honey Remember you have that Computer club meeting today" I tell him as I kiss him on the head. "Oh yeah" Artie says. "Mike please get Tina off your lap I'm Sure she 's fully capable of sitting By herself" I joke as I make my way to the kitchen. "Sure thing Emma" Mike says. I just about to start making breakfast when I notice one side of the curtain is way longer then the other. "Guys" I shout. "What happened to my curtains?" I ask/yell. Rachel and Kurt quickly ran up to me "Ok Emma don't get mad but this morning me and Kurt really really wanted to show everyone are 2 man show of the sound of Music" She says quickly. "And to do that we needed to get into costume" Kurt blurts out. "and you know the way maria makes the children costumes out of the curtains" she says "well we kinda did that to" Kurt says. "We thought it wouldn't matter because you know those curtains were super long anyways but then Kurt over here decides to take a massive chunk out of one end" Rachel says. "hey" says kurt annoyed. I was in shock. "So you guys cut off half my curtains?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Kurt and Rachel both looked down at the ground. "Were really sorry" Kurt mumbled. " And you did all this for a show?" I ask. "Not even i good one" Puck yells from the room next door. The room erupted in laughter. "Sorry" Kurt said. "It's fine" I say with a fake smile."Right everyone up and in the car were going shopping for new curtains" I say brightly. I hear groans and Moans from the next room but I ignore them and go to get my bag.

Kurt's Pov: Don't get me wrong I love Emma and I am incredibly grateful for everything Will and Emma have done for us but sometimes she annoys me. She so freakin clean. Its not just today. When anything is out of order at the house Emma even if it's the smallest thing Emma will freak out. Last week Jake spilt tea on the carpet and she was cleaning it for almost an hour. Yesterday Quinn got a bit of makeup on the sink and Emma sent Will out to get rubber gloves and about 7 different bottle's of Cleaning Liquids. And now at half 10 on a Saturday morning she's dragging us all of to shop for curtains. I don't mind ( I love shopping but the others won't be very pleased)

When all the kids were in the car Emma pulled out of the drive and headed for the mall. Shopping with 2 kids is a handful but 12!

Emma's pov: I sat in the front listening in on the kids separate conversations. At the very back Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were talking about Blaine's new hairstyle. "It doesn't suit him" Mercedes stated. "Yeah" agreed Tina. "I think he looks Sexy either way" Kurt says which received some odd looks from Tina but Mercedes just let it pass."Oh Kurt" I thought with a smile. Nearby sat Quinn and Sam. "And a still smell like syrup" Quinn exclaimed. "Puck" Sam says trying to hold in the laughter. "It's not funny Sam!" Quinn yelled. "It kinda is Q" Puck teased. "The syrup could have got into my eyes and I could have caught blind!" Quinn states. " You can't catch blind Quinn" Shouts Artie from across the Car. "Leave her alone dude" Puck says as he glares at Artie. That's what I don't get about Puck. He constantly slag's and teases her but then gives out to anyone else who does. Rachel is sitting at the front beside me Singing her little heart out.

At the shop:

"Right Everyone I'll be in curtain shop on the ground floor, Meet me back here in an hour" Emma announced. Quinn, Santana and Brittany went straight to the summer sales. "Come on girls lets shop till will drop" Santana announces with a smile. Rachel, Kurt ,Blaine and Mercedes went straight to the music shop. "Omg Barbra!" Rachel screeched. "I'm so buying this" Rachel grinned. Finn ,Sam ,Puck , Jake and Mike are at the video game store. Artie and Tina are just wandering around.

Finn's Pov:

Yeah so were all wandering around the mall minding are own business when Dave Karofsky and two of his friends decide to show up and ruin everthing. "Hey It's Finn and his foster crew" Karofsky grinned as they made their way into the video game shop. "Fuck off Karofsky go back to whatever shit hole you came from" Puck snarled. Karofsky Laughed "I have a house and a family and you live in the fucking left over lima house and your saying I came from a shit hole wow your messed up" He smiled. "Is it just the boys or are all of you Lima leftovers here" One of his friends asked with a grin. None of the boys said anything. "Come on guys lets go and see if we can get into Fabray's pant's" One of them who's name is Call grinned. "And that latino chick too" Another one laughed. " Shut up about my sister" Sam yelled running after Call and jumping on him. Suddenly the stores alarm went off causing bright flashing lights. Sam got off Call and looked down. He still had the video game in his hand. Karofsky and his friends scurried off but Sam wasn't so lucky. The lady behind the desk came out with some sort of gun thing in her hand. "Step away from the door and put your hands up or I'll shoot" The woman said with a serious look. "Wait it's not what it looks like" Sam stated dropping the game and putting the his hands above his head. The other guys and me quickly tried to made our way out of the shop. "Not so fast Asian and fat boy" The woman said referring to Mike and me. Puck and Jake made it out and ran upstairs to try find the girls.

Quinn's pov:

"They look great S" I smile. " Red really suits you" I Say admiring The ruby red Heels she's trying on." What about these" Brittany giggles running over in bright yellow duck slippers. "Amazing" I laugh. I cant Help smiling when Britt's around she's just so funny."What about this?" I ask coming out of the changing room wearing a short blue dress with Black stripes."It's a little you know slutty" Santana states. "Yeah " I agree. "Well I think you look smoking Fabray" A male voice says from behind me. I turn around Quickly thinking its one of the boys messing but unfortunetly it's none other then Dave karofsky and his so called crew. "What are you doing here" I ask giving him my queen B bitch stare. "Well we met the rest of you foster fuckers downstairs and they sent us up here" Dave grins. "Or are you guys buying dresses for your drag quenn shows you guys put on for each other every night?" Santana spits turning around to take off her heels. "Yeah hahah that funny but you never mentioned you and Brittany making out in the cheerio's changing room after practice yesterday" Dave laughs. "Yeah well we all know about that Santana" One of his friends smile. "Santana its meant to be a secret" Brittany whines causing the group to laugh "You heard it here first" Dave laughs. "Yeah and that's the last time anyone will mention it" Puck says coming up behind karofsky and putting him in a head lock" "Wait i thought you were stuck in the video game shop" One of the other guys asked. " "Were Puckermans" Jake states walking up behind us "We know are way around trouble" he grins. "Now why don't you guys just fuck off and we'll leave you to it" Puck says. "Nah were good thanks" Dave says shrugging Puck off. "Fine we need to go anyway" Jake sighs. "Quinn go get changed" Puck orders. I did as I was told. "You know Fabray I can help you with that" Call grins.

The car journey home was quiet.


End file.
